


Décrocher la lune

by Miry0chan



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Moon, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miry0chan/pseuds/Miry0chan
Summary: Se déroule dans le même univers que Jealousy. Flynn devrait savoir que, parfois, il ne sert à rien de lutter contre Yuri. Surtout quand il a décidé d'avoir le dernier mot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous & à toutes. :)  
> Cette fic n'était pas vraiment prévue à la base mais suite aux événements survenus il y a quelques jours, j'avais vraiment très envie de publier un petit quelque chose pour que ceux qui en ont besoin puissent se changer les idées.  
> Au départ, je pensais publier un nouveau chapitre de Guardians ou de Trésor Marin mais comme les ambiances de ces fics ne sont pas particulièrement joyeuses, j'ai finalement préféré écrire un petit one-shot amusant. L'inspiration a cependant tardé à venir, c'est pourquoi je ne le publie que maintenant.  
> Pour information, ce one-shot se déroule dans le même univers que ma fic Jealousy, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pris la peine de détailler à nouveau le contexte.  
> En espérant que ça vous plaira/vous distraira. :)
> 
> Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... sont la propriété de Namco Bandai.

D'après Yuri, Flynn avait un gros problème : tous les matins à six heures tapantes, y compris les jours de congé, il était debout. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise à cause des cours et de ses séances d'entraînement et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Et ce matin-là ne faisait nullement exception à la règle.

Comme c'était un jour de congé pour Yuri, le blond se leva aussi silencieusement et discrètement que possible – ce qui n'est pas vraiment aisé quand votre amant vous tient par la taille – puis il s'habilla rapidement dans le noir après avoir trouvé, à tâtons, la chaise où il déposait ses vêtements.

Toujours silencieusement, il entreprit ensuite de quitter la pièce mais, au moment où il allait atteindre la porte, il se prit les pieds dans quelque chose qui traînait sur le sol et chuta lourdement sur le parquet de la chambre, réveillant Yuri en sursaut.

« S'qui s'passe? » demanda le brun, hagard, tendant machinalement sa main vers l'espace entre le lit et sa table de chevet pour y prendre le petit poignard qui y était dissimulé.

« Ce n'est que moi » grommela Flynn en se relevant et en appuyant sur l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière et comprendre la raison de sa chute. Raison qui l'irrita aussitôt.

« Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit ! » ronchonna Yuri, toujours à moitié endormi, sans se rendre compte que son amant venait de tourner vers lui des yeux furieux.

« J'en ferais peut être moins si tu ne laissais pas traîner tes affaires partout ! » s'écria le blond en ramassant l'objet de sa chute – le pantalon du brun – et en le secouant sous le nez de son propriétaire légitime.

Ce dernier émis un bâillement, puis fixa son ami d'un regard à la fois malicieux et endormi :

« Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est toi qui l'a jeté là-bas hier soir.... » susurra t-il.

« Je.... » commença Flynn, dont les joues avaient pris une délicieuse teinte rosée, mais voyant qu'il était inutile de nier l'évidence, il se ravisa et attaqua sous un nouvel angle « De toute façon, c'est toujours pareil avec toi, tu ne ranges jamais tes affaires. »

« Quel est l'intérêt de plier du linge qu'on va remettre le lendemain ? » s'enquit le brun, moitié amusé, moitié agacé : les disputes matinales, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc, surtout si tôt le matin.

« L'intérêt, c'est que l'appartement soit un minimum propre. Et au moins, comme ça, je ne risquerais pas de me casser une jambe au saut du lit par ta faute ! » insista Flynn, que l'attitude de Yuri énervait encore davantage.

« Sauf que pour ce matin, c'est de ta faute à toi. Et puis pourquoi te lèves-tu si tôt ? On n'a pas de cours aujourd'hui. »

Voyant que la dispute ne menait nulle part, et surtout, qu'il était en train de perdre du temps, le blond hésita un instant à répondre. Finalement, il lâcha, un peu plus calme.

« J'ai un entraînement spécial ce matin... je t'en ai parlé hier. Quoiqu'il en soit, je veux que l'appartement soit rangé quand je reviens. Je ne te demande pas la lune. Juste un peu d'ordre. »

Puis il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre, sans laisser le temps à Yuri de lui répondre, donnant ainsi l'illusion qu'il venait de gagner leur petite confrontation matinale. C'était oublier qui était réellement son amant.

 

**XxXxX**

 

_**Quelques heures plus tard** _

 

Lorsqu'il rentra exténué de sa séance d'entraînement, Flynn espéra un instant trouver l'appartement propre et rangé, mais il déchanta bien vite : un désordre indescriptible, peut être même pire que lorsqu'il était parti, l'attendait dans le salon.

« YURI!! » rugit-il aussitôt, prêt à relancer la dispute de la matinée.

Ce dernier sorti aussitôt de la chambre, affichant un air innocent plus que suspect.

« Oui? »

Flynn désigna la pièce d'un signe de la main.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Son amant s'approcha alors de lui tout en fouillant dans sa poche, puis il prit sa main droite dans la sienne et y déposa une petite pierre sombre qui scintillait quand on la mettait à la lumière.

Le blond leva un regard interrogateur vers son vis-à-vis.

« Qu...? »

Mais Yuri le coupa.

« Tu as dit que tu ne me demandais pas la lune mais, pour moi, c'était plus facile de te trouver un petit morceau de lune que de faire le ménage. Alors le voilà » déclara t-il avec un grand sourire.

Flynn, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, en resta muet. Puis il prit Yuri dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément, toute sa colère ayant disparu d'un seul coup.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? » demanda t-il à l'issue du baiser, sur un ton plein de désir et de malice.

Yuri sut alors qu'il avait, une fois encore, gagné la partie.

« Humm... Là, tout de suite, j'ai bien quelques idées. Ça tombe bien d'ailleurs, car tu as besoin d'une douche » susura t-il à son amant avant de l'entraîner en direction de la salle de bain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à vous d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce one-shot. En espérant que ça vous ait plu. ;)


End file.
